Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered (song)
}} "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" is a show tune and popular song from the 1940 Rodgers and Hart musical Pal Joey. The song was introduced by Vivienne Segal on December 25, 1940 in the Broadway production during Act I, Scene 6 and again in Act II, Scene 4 as a reprise. Image ID 1801557. Archived from Playbill scan for Pal Joey. Image ID 1801552. Segal also sung the song on both the 1950 hit record and in the 1952 Broadway revival. It was performed by Carol Bruce in the 1954 London production. Notable recordings *Benny Goodman and his Orchestra with vocal by Helen Forrest **Columbia 35944 (matrix: CO-29579-1) **Recorded: January 28, 1941 *David Rose and his Orchestra **MGM 30120 (matrix: 47 S3 234) **Recorded: c. November 1947 *Doris Day with The Mellomen and orchestra conducted by John Rarig **Columbia 38698 (matrix: HCO 3765-1N) **Recorded: May 13, 1949 **Peak Billboard chart position: #9 *Jan August orchestra and The Harmonicats **Mercury 5399 **Peak Billboard chart position: #17 *Larry Green **RCA Victor 20-3726 **Peak Billboard chart position: #15 *Gordon Jenkins and orchestra **Decca 24983 **Peak Billboard chart position: #6 *Mel Tormé & Dave Lambert Singers with orchestra directed by Pete Rugolo **Capitol 1000 (matrix: 5719-Y) **Recorded: April 3, 1950 *Oscar Peterson with Barney Kessel (guitar) and Ray Brown (bass) **From the album Oscar Peterson plays Richard Rodgers **Recorded: December 7, 1953 *Ella Fitzgerald, with a studio orchestra conducted and arranged by Buddy Bregman **From the album Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Rodgers & Hart Songbook **Recorded: August 1956 *Frank Sinatra from the film Pal Joey (1957), the album The Concert Sinatra (1963) and a recording made in (1994) *Dorothy Squires with Tony Osborne and his Orchestra **Columbia DB 4070 **Released: February 1958 *June Christy **From the album Ballads For Night People **Capitol Records ST 1308 **Released: 1960 *Barbra Streisand from The Third Album (1963) **The song was originally recorded in January 1963 for "The Barbra Streisand Album", but not includedhttp://barbra-archives.com/record/albums/barbra_streisand_album.html *Jack Jones **From the album Bewitched **Kapp Records KS-7107 **Released: 1964 *Carly Simon **From the album My Romance **Arista Records ARCD-8582 **Released: 1990 *Frederica von Stade and the London Symphony Orchestra conducted by John McGlinn **From the album My Funny Valentine -- Frederica von Stade sings Rodgers and Hart **EMI D173428 **Released: 1990 *Laura Fygi **From the album Bewitched **Mercury Records **Released: 1993 *Sinéad O'Connor **From the album Am I Not Your Girl **Chrysalis Records **Released: 1993 *Linda Ronstadt **From the album For Sentimental Reasons **Asylum Records 60474 **Released: 1996 *Patti LaBelle and Frank Sinatra **From the album Duets II **Released: 1994 *Patti LuPone **From the cast recording of the City Center Encores! 1995 production of Pal Joey **Released: 1995 *Brad Mehldau **From the album The Art of The Trio: Volume III **Courtesy of Warner Bros Records Inc. **Released: 1998 *Katalina **From the soundtrack album to the motion picture Simply Irresistible **Courtesy of Restless Records **Released: 1999 *Silje Nergaard **From the album Port of Call **Released: 2000 *The Supremes **From the album " The Supremes Sing Rodgers and Hart - The Complete Recordings" **Released 2002 *Smoking Popes **From the album The Party's Over **Double Zero Records DZ0012 **Released: 2003 *Rod Stewart and Cher **From the album As Time Goes By: the Great American Songbook 2 **Released: 2003 **Peak Billboard A/C chart position: #17 *Celine Dion **From the soundtrack album to the motion picture Mona Lisa Smile **Released: 2003 *Ronnie Milsap **From his album Just for a Thrill **Released: 2004 *Samuel Barnett and Jamie Parker **From the soundtrack album to the motion picture The History Boys and in the original play with the same title **Released: 2005 *Rufus Wainwright **From the soundtrack album to the motion picture The History Boys **Released: 2006 *Lara Fabian **From her album Every Woman in Me **Year: 2009 *Jeff Lynne **From his album Long Wave **Year: 2012 References External links * Category:Albums